7. Project Summary The Clinical Pharmacology Training Program at Johns Hopkins is designed to train highly-qualified physicians and pharmacists to become independent clinical investigators applying the tools of clinical pharmacology to advance drugs from the laboratory to the clinical treatment and prevention of disease in people. This program addresses a critical shortage of well-trained clinician-scientists who conduct hands-on studies in humans, particularly in the area of clinical pharmacology. The program is centered in the Division of Clinical Pharmacology, which is jointly within the Department of Medicine and the Department of Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences, in the School of Medicine. This venue is ideal for conducting research that translates basic molecular discoveries into clinical trials. The training program takes about four years to complete and includes a core curriculum in clinical pharmacology (coursework, conferences, experiential rotations, and research) as well as matriculation in the PhD track of the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation in the School of Public Health. In keeping with the collective expertise of the Division faculty, research commonly focuses on anti-infective drugs, and has been expanded to include oncology, pediatrics, pharmacoepidemiology, and obstetrics and gynecology, among other areas. Each trainee has a mentoring team who oversees the fellow's progress in the principles and analytical disciplines of clinical pharmacology, thesis research, and professional development. Participating faculty are carefully chosen and committed to playing a critical mentoring role for the fellows. Although there are no clinical care responsibilities in the program apart from clinical research, fellows may complete a concurrent clinical subspecialty fellowship. The program solicits and receives the regular advice of an Advisory Board comprised of distinguished translational- or clinician-scientists and outstanding clinical pharmacology educators from within and outside of Johns Hopkins. After completion of this rigorous, comprehensive, and nurturing program, most graduates have achieved board eligibility in Clinical Pharmacology, board eligibility in a medical sub-specialty clinical area (MDs), and a PhD in Clinical Investigation. Graduates have the skills and knowledge to step directly into an independent research careers, nearly all as Assistant Professors, at the interface of basic and clinical pharmacology.